If Only
by Vronik
Summary: C'est la centième fois au moins que je relis cette lettre. Le problème c'est que son contenu n'a toujours pas changé. Les mots s'alignent les uns après les autres dans un ordre implacable et limpide. Je vais perdre la propriété et dans moins d'un mois, ma vie ne se réduira plus à rien.


OS ou plus je ne suis pas fixée. Je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire et vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Suzanne Collins.

* * *

La lettre

C'est la centième fois au moins que je relis cette lettre. Le problème c'est que son contenu n'a toujours pas changé. Les mots s'alignent les uns après les autres dans un ordre implacable et limpide. Je vais perdre la propriété et dans moins d'un mois, ma vie ne se réduira plus à rien. Quand mon père est mort dans l'éboulement de la mine de Caesar Creek, je pensais que rien de pire ne pourrait m'arriver, mais j'avais tort. A ce moment-là, en serrant ma mère contre moi, je n'imaginais pas que la femme forte et souriante que j'avais toujours connu ne serait plus jamais que l'ombre d'elle-même, que je devrais m'occuper seule de nos terres et élever ma petite sœur. Je ne savais pas non plus que cinq ans plus tard, nous connaîtrions l'hiver le plus rigoureux de tout l'Arkansas depuis plus d'un siècle. Le froid glaciale avait laissé son empreinte dans le paysage et jusque dans nos maisons. Cette année-là, il avait emporté avec lui plus de 50 âmes dont celles de ma mère et de ma sœur.

Je repose la lettre sur la table puis prend ma tasse de café des deux mains pour les réchauffer un peu. Dehors le vent souffle déjà assez fort et c'est le regard plongé au fond du liquide sombre que je laisse les mauvais souvenirs refaire surface les uns après les autres. J'ai essayé de tenir, j'ai essayé de garder toute ma raison et la propriété. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus et je ne peux plus rien faire de toute façon. J'ai tout essayé mais les dettes se sont trop vite accumulées. La main d'œuvre est devenu trop cher et le travail trop dur pour une femme seule. Ce n'est pas non plus la pitié qui aurait pu toucher le cœur de ses messieurs de la banque. Bien au contraire. Ils vont venir aujourd'hui, c'est écrit là, noir sur blanc. Ils vont venir aujourd'hui pour estimer ma propriété et la vendre au plus offrant et ils récupéreront quelques dollars qui couvriront sans doute à peine tout ce que je leur dois.

Je jette d'un geste rageur la tasse qui ne contenait plus qu'un semblant de café froid. Elle éclate en morceaux contre la porte donnant sur l'arrière de la maison. Je reste immobile devant le spectacle que représentent ces dizaines de bouts de porcelaine. Je crois d'ailleurs que je viens de faire perdre quelques dollars à la banque. Je me lève lentement et attrape de quoi nettoyer. En jetant un œil au dehors, mon regard se pose sur cette terre que ma famille a si longtemps cultivée et j'entends à nouveau les paroles de mon père :

_ Katniss, tout ce que tu vois, nous appartient. Cette terre appartenait à mon père et au père de son père avant lui. Un jour, tu t'en occuperas et tes enfants parcourront ce pré comme toi et moi l'avons fait avant eux.

Je revois son regard plein de fierté, plein d'espoir pour l'avenir de ses enfants. Ce jour-là, debout au milieu du pré, près de mon père, je me sentais moi aussi tellement fière et tellement importante. Je jette les débris de la tasse à la poubelle et essuie farouchement l'eau qui menaçait de s'écouler de mes yeux.

Au loin, un bruit de moteur. Non pas déjà ? Non, non, non, je ne suis pas prête pour ça ! Je me précipite à la fenêtre du salon, du côté opposé et en effet, une auto remonte lentement l'allée menant à la maison. Je ne vois pas bien le conducteur et je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vu non plus, trop occupé à éviter les ornières et les nids de poule du chemin mal entretenu. Plaquée près de la fenêtre, je tente de calmer ma respiration. La fuite, le déni, tout cela ne sert à rien à présent. Si je ne coopère pas avec eux, ils m'expulseront de toute manière. J'entends la voiture qui vient de s'arrêter, une porte qui claque, des pas qui se rapprochent. Je ferme les yeux et attend. Mon cœur bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression de n'entendre que lui. Trois coups frappés et mon cœur s'arrête un millième de seconde avant de reprendre ses soubresauts de plus belle.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen ?

Je m'attendais à une voix froide et austère mais cette voix-là, est toute différente. Est-ce que ce sont bien eux ? Ceux de la banque? J'ai un moment d'hésitation quand l'homme derrière la porte reprend.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen ? Je suis envoyé par la Snow's Capitol Company. Est-ce que vous êtes là ?

Non, bien sûr, pas d'erreur ce sont bien eux. Encore trois coups frappés et pourtant je ne bouge pas, je n'y arrive pas. Les secondes passent me semblant des heures. Je tends l'oreille mais je n'entends plus rien. Seraient-ils partis ? Si facilement ? Si vite ? Un sourire pointe au coin de mes lèvres quand j'entends des coups frappés aux fenêtres à l'arrière de la maison. L'arrière de la maison ! Mais bien sûr, il est en train de faire le tour et en continuant comme ça, il va arriver à la porte de la cuisine que j'ai laissée ouverte ! Je fonce vers la cuisine et referme la porte avec précipitation. J'ai fait beaucoup trop de bruit, ils m'ont entendu, c'est certain. Le front appuyé contre la porte, j'ai les poings si serrés que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je voulais en finir la tête haute, non pas jouer au chat et à la souris. Que penserait mon père ? Que dirait Prim ? Encore des coups frappés à la porte… Cette fois ci, je me redresse et fais coulisser la poignée. J'ouvre la porte lentement prête à faire face à mon avenir.

Il est là depuis dix minutes environ. Je pensais qu'il serait deux mais non, il est seul. Assis à ma table, _leur table_ , vérifiant tout un tas de papiers et de chiffres que j'ai déjà parcouru des milliers fois avant lui. J'ai déjà passé trop d'heures assise sur cette même chaise à chercher des solutions qui ne viendraient pas. Je doute qu'il trouve quelque chose de neuf mais après tout, ses intérêts ne sont pas les miens. Il est grand, peut-être 1m85 ou un peu plus. Ses cheveux blonds, taillés au millimètre près, sont consciencieusement rabattus de part et d'autre d'une raie bien définie sur le côté gauche de son visage. Son complet foncé est simple mais le tissu utilisé semble chaud et de bonne qualité. Il commence déjà à faire bien froid et rien qu'à nos tenues, je sais déjà qu'il souffrira bien moins que moi de ce nouvel hiver. Il remet tous ses documents en ordre et tend sa main pour saisir la tasse de thé que j'ai placé devant lui. _Leur_ tasse, _leur_ eau. C'est assez bizarre de le voir porter cette tasse à ses lèvres comme s'il était un invité alors que j'aurais préféré que cet homme soit partout ailleurs que chez moi. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'on ne m'a pas bien élevé. C'est peut-être puéril mais quand on a plus grand-chose, on s'accroche à ce qui reste. Il avale une bonne gorgée de la boisson encore fumante et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de fixer son regard bleu sur moi.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen…

Je l'écoute en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne doit pas voir ma peur, il ne doit pas savoir à quel point je suis perdue, à deux doigts de craquer.

_ … vous connaissez la situation et vous savez pourquoi je suis là. Vous devez à ce jour, la somme de 35 798 dollars à la Snow's Capitol Company suite à vos divers emprunts auprès de Monsieur Seneca Crane, l'actuelle directeur de la banque locale de LaVeine. Il m'a été transmis que diverses tentatives de remboursement avait été expérimentées mais que malheureusement vous n'aviez pu tenir vos engagements en remboursements suffisants. Je suppose que votre situation n'a pas changé ? Rien qui permettrait à votre dossier d'être réexaminer par mes soins ?

Son regard ne vacille pas, il me scrute. Je le soutiens et lui répond d'une voix que je veux le plus claire possible.

_ Non, Monsieur Mellark. Ma situation est toujours la même.

Mais je détourne presqu'immédiatement les yeux. Je suis mal à l'aise, il me met mal à l'aise avec sa politesse toute feinte et ses regards désolés. Je ne supporte plus toute cette comédie. Qu'il prenne ma ferme et me laisse en paix. Là où il me parle de chiffre, je vois une vie, _des vies_. Là où il parle de tentatives de remboursement, je revois le regard hypocrite de Seneca Crane, son ton mielleux à mon encontre, ses avances à peines voilées et l'odeur asphyxiante de son eau de Cologne hors de prix. Je pousse un profond soupir mêlé de lassitude et de dégoût.

_ Désirez-vous prendre un instant, Mademoiselle ? me demande-t-il de son air faussement inquiet.

Est-ce que j'aimerai prendre un instant ? Non, j'aimerai prendre plus qu'un instant. J'aimerai arrêter le temps. Non, mieux ! J'aimerai le remonter, remonter le temps et retenir mon père ce fameux jour. Prétexter une maladie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il ne finisse pas ensevelie sous des tonnes de roches et de gravats. J'aimerai remonter le temps à l'hiver dernier et savoir comment protéger ma mère et ma sœur du froid dévorant.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen ?

_ Non ! Finissons-en rapidement. Où dois-je signer ?

J'ai sans doute été un peu sèche mais je suis à bout de nerf. Et puis quoi ? J'en ai bien le droit non ? Que va-t-il faire ? Me rajouter une amende de 15 dollars pour impolitesse ?

_ Humm, je dois d'abord faire le tour de votre propriété.

Il semble moins à l'aise, je suppose que nous abordons la partie la plus délicate de son travail, celle où il est le plus susceptible de se faire des ennemis. Est-ce qu'un fermier a déjà tenté de lui mettre sa fourche entre les deux yeux pendant qu'il estimait à combien se revendrait son bétail ? Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Non, je ne crois pas. Cela me fait mal de l'admettre mais je crois qu'il essaye de faire preuve de tact. Je ne peux qu'espérer que son _« tact »_ contiendra ma colère assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse partir de chez moi sans m'attirer de nouveaux problèmes.

Il se lève et sors un stylo de la poche de son veston. D'un geste de la main il m'invite à faire de même. Je me lève donc et le précède à l'étage. Tout est passé en revu. Dans chaque pièce, il note ce qui s'y trouve : mobiliers, linge de maison, vaisselles, tableaux. Il me demande de temps en temps, surtout lorsque mon regard semble traîner sur un objet en particulier, si j'aimerais le garder.

_ Vous pouvez conserver ce que vous voulez, mademoiselle Everdeen, que tout ceci (il avait dit ça en faisant un geste circulaire de la main) ne vous retienne pas de garder quelques souvenirs.

J'aurais voulu lui hurler que _tout_ , _absolument tout_ était cher à mon cœur. Mais à quoi bon ? Il le savait parfaitement, il voulait m'encourager à garder quelque chose. Ce que j'ai fait. J'ai gardé quelques cadres en plus des photographies, quelques robes de ma mère et sa vieille machine à coudre. Je n'avais pas de projet bien arrêter mais je savais m'en servir, peut être que cela ferait une différence dans quelques mois. J'ai aussi récupéré « Buttercut », le chat en tissus de Prim. Ma mère le lui avait confectionné quand elle devait avoir 2 ans et il ne l'a jamais quitté. Cette peluche est devenue horrible à force d'être rapiécée mais rien n'y faisait, elle l'adorait. Elle ne servira à personne et ne rapportera pas un penny alors autant la conserver. Ma petite sœur l'aimait trop pour que je la laisse finir à la poubelle.

En redescendant au salon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir revu tous le film de ma vie… et ce n'est pas fini. Il reste les granges, les enclos, les terres. Nous allons marcher mais il n'y aura pas grand-chose à répertorier. Deux heures plus tard, en arrivant dans la grange, je suis transie de froid. Mon vieux manteau me protège à peine alors que la saison froide démarre tout juste. Monsieur Mellark s'en aperçoit et fait naturellement quelques pas vers moi avant de se reprendre. Avait-il l'intention de me réchauffer ou quelque chose comme ça ? Mon regard méfiant l'a très vite arrêté de toute façon. Il commence à faire le tour de la grange. Il me reste quelques bêtes mais je suis tout à fait consciente qu'elles ne valent pas grand-chose sur le marché. D'autres fermiers s'en sortent à peine mieux que moi et leurs bétails respirent la santé. Mais je connais chacune d'elles. Prim en a baptisé la plupart. Sa préférée, est une vache rousse nommée _Foxy_ qui doit bientôt mettre bas. Pendant qu'il continu à noter et répertorier, je m'approche d'elle pour la caresser.

_ Comment vas-tu ma belle aujourd'hui ? Il te tarde non ?

Ma main passe sur sa tête dans un geste tendre, elle n'est pas en forme. Après avoir rempli son abreuvoir, je palpe son flanc pour essayer de sentir comment les choses se présentent. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule pour une délivrance et cela peut parfois s'avérer délicat.

_ C'est pour bientôt à ce que je vois.

La voix de mon « invité » me tire de mes pensées. Nous n'avons échangé que très peu de mots jusqu'à maintenant et ils concernaient toujours la maison. Il est debout à quelques pas de moi et je m'étonne qu'il l'ait remarqué. Il a l'allure de quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu dans les grandes villes et peu d'entre eux sont capables de se rendre compte du fait qu'une vache va bientôt mettre bas ou non. Il dû remarquer ma surprise parce qu'il me fait un grand sourire avant de répondre à ma question muette :

_ J'ai grandi dans une ferme en Caroline du nord avant que mes parents ne vendent tout pour s'installer en ville. Je considère que j'y ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Tout en parlant, il s'est rapproché de nous et il se baisse à mon niveau pour caresser Foxy. Son sourire, son air détendu, sa soudaine confidence. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps est comme ralenti presque immobile et sa présence ici ne me parait plus si insupportable. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes avant que Foxy s'agite et se mette à beugler d'une façon qui ne lui ressemble pas.

_ Vous devriez tout de suite prévenir la personne qui va vous seconder pour la naissance. Ça ne devrait pas tarder.

_ Personne ne va venir.

Ma réponse est à peine audible, mon regard fixé sur elle. En disant ces quatre mots, j'ai l'impression d'avoir résumé ma vie. Personne ne va venir, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

_ Je vois. Il vaudrait mieux s'occuper des autres bêtes maintenant, une fois le travail commencer, nous ne pourrons plus la quitter, dit-il en se relevant et en me tournant le dos.

Je me redresse d'un coup et me retourne vers lui. Il est en train de déposé ses documents et de retirer sa veste. Par ce froid ?! Il commence à retrousser ses manches et c'est là que je réagis.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Il me regarde comme si ma question était d'une stupidité affligeante et poursuis son geste avant de se diriger vers le point d'eau un seau dans chaque main.

_ Je vous donne un coup de main.

Il m'a répondu comme si ce qu'il disait était l'évidence même. Je sers les poings et m'avance vers lui pour lui arracher un seau des mains.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Finissez ce que vous avez à faire et rentrez chez vous !

J'essaye de lui retirer le seau des mains mais il ne le lâche pas. Son air étonné devient plus sombre.

_ Ne soyez pas stupide.

Mon autre main part avant même que je puisse prendre conscience de mon geste. Elle claque avec force sur sa joue, le faisant reculer de deux pas sous l'effet de la surprise. De nous deux c'est surement moi qui ait le plus mal. Je peux sentir ma main palpiter et une douleur sournoise remonter le long de mon bras mais ça ne m'arrête pas. Il n'aurait pas dû, il n'avait pas le droit !

_ Stupide ?! Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Je sais me débrouiller seule depuis longtemps. Qui m'a aidé quand mon père est mort ? Qui m'a accompagné quand je perdais espoir récoltes après récoltes ? Qui m'a soutenu quand ma mère et ma sœur dépérissait sous mes yeux ? Qui m'a aidé à les enterrer et qui ?! Qui, aujourd'hui est venue à mon aide pour vous affronter vous et vos amis de la Snow's Capitol Company ? Qui ?! Alors ne me dites plus jamais que je suis stupide, vous entendez ?! Plus jamais !

Ma main est en feu, j'ai le souffle court et je me sens vidée de toute énergie. Choquée par ma réaction, par ce déferlement de sentiments, je cours vers la maison, laissant derrière moi Foxy et cet étranger, qui vient de recevoir en plein visage, tout ce que je gardais enfouie en moi. Arrivée à l'arrière de la maison, je rentre dans la cuisine et claque la porte avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre pour me jeter sur mon lit. Là, le barrage cède et je pleure comme je n'ai jamais osé pleurer avant aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste, là, à pleurer. J'ai perdu la notion du temps mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, le ciel est noir et j'entends au loin les beuglements de Foxy.

_ Foxy !

Comment ai-je pu la laisser ? Je me relève et descend aussi vite que possible les escaliers de bois avant de me ruer dehors en hurlant son nom. Si j'avais des voisins, il me prendrait pour une folle mais heureusement, je n'ai pas à me soucier de ça. Je pousse la porte avec force et m'avance vers son enclos. Elle est là, couchée sur le sol couvert de paille propre. Elle lèche avidement son nouveau-né, le débarrassant des dernières traces de son arrivée. Je m'approche plus doucement possible afin de ne pas les effrayer mais j'ai l'impression de rêver. Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui se porte bien. Les autres bêtes aussi ont reçu leur part de foin et d'eau, la grange est propre, le matériel rangé.

_ Ça n'a pas été facile pour eux mais ils semblent aller bien maintenant.

Je tourne le visage en directions des meules de foin, c'est de là qu'est venue la voix. Il est assis. Sa chemise blanche est fichue, ses cheveux moins disciplinés. A chacune de ses respirations de légères volutes de buée s'élèvent dans les airs. S'il a froid, il ne le montre pas du tout. Je suis estomaquée. Qui fait ce genre de choses ? Qui reste rendre service juste après avoir été giflé de la sorte ? Devant mon silence, il se relève doucement et ramasse ses notes ainsi que son veston. Il passe à côté de moi après un dernier regard vers Foxy et sors de la grange. Je me sens honteuse tout à coup. Il n'était là que pour faire son travail, il n'est responsable de rien et maintenant, il repart sale et fatigué. Je sors à sa suite mais je ne le vois déjà plus, il a dû dépasser la maison. J'accélère le pas et traverse la cuisine puis le salon au lieu de faire le tour par l'extérieur. Il est là, juste devant sa voiture.

_ Attendez ! Ne partez pas !

Il relève brusquement la tête, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir là. Je continue d'avancer vers lui.

_ Attendez. Vous ne pouvez pas repartir dans cet état.

Je devrais m'excuser ou le remercier mais pour le moment rien de plus ne me traverse l'esprit. Il regarde sa tenue et esquisse un sourire. Mon estomac tressaute.

_ Je vous avoue que je ne serai pas contre le fait de me rafraîchir un peu.

Comment fait-il ? Il devrait monter dans son auto et partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Mais non, il me sourit comme si cette gifle dans la grange n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il dépose ses dossiers et sa veste sur le siège passager avant de refermer la portière et se diriger vers moi. Je m'écarte afin de le laisser entrer. Il passe devant moi et s'arrête au milieu du salon, près de la table où nous nous tenions assis, il y a encore quelques heures. D'un geste de la main, je lui indique l'étage et l'invite à me suivre. Nous montons lentement et dans un silence gênant, en tout cas pour moi. Je le conduis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle est petite et la tuyauterie vieillissante. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le retenir, un bon bain chaud l'aurait sans doute attendu chez lui. Je ralentis mon pas et me tourne vers lui. Les mots ne sortent pas facilement cette fois-ci.

_ Je… je suis désolée, la salle de bain est petite et l'eau risque de mettre un certain temps à chauffer.

Il me sourit encore avant de balayer ma gêne d'un sourire.

_ De l'eau fraîche me fera beaucoup de bien dans un premier temps, ne vous inquiétez pas.

J'hoche la tête et le laisse entrer avant de repartir sans un mot vers ma chambre. J'attrape une serviette propre dans mon placard mais je m'immobilise devant la glace. J'ai les cheveux défaits, mon manteau ouvert sur ma robe froissée et mes yeux sont rougis par les larmes que j'ai versées. J'arrange rapidement ma coiffure et passe mes mains sur ma robe dans un geste inutile. Je retourne ensuite vers la salle de bain.

Je l'aperçois avant d'y arriver. La porte n'est pas repoussée entièrement et la petite fenêtre sur le côté me renvoi le reflet de son profil. Il est en train de finir de retirer sa chemise, je regarde le tissu glisser le long de ses bras. Il me dévoile une partie de son dos, la carrure de ses épaules, la courbe de ses pectoraux. Je ralenti mon pas, mon regard fixé vers cette fenêtre. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite. Il ouvre les robinets et semble apprécier la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son visage. Je ne devrais pas rester là, je ne devrais pas le regarder de la sorte, ce n'est pas convenable mais pourtant. Mes doigts se referment sur la serviette que je tiens entre les mains, tandis que de l'eau glisse dans ses cheveux et le long de sa nuque. Je le trouve beau comme ça. C'est complètement fou mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Monsieur Mellark est beau.

Il se tourne à gauche puis à droite cherchant sans doute une serviette et je sors enfin de ma contemplation. Je finis d'avancer, donne quelques coups à la porte et lui tend la serviette sans rentrer. Ses doigts glissent contre les miens une fraction de seconde, ils sont froids mais très doux.

_ Merci.

Je ne réponds pas et descend rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de réagir comme ça ?! C'est totalement ridicule et inapproprié. Je perds la tête, voilà la vérité. Moi qui suis d'habitude si maîtresse de mes émotions, je me retrouve à fuir, hurler, gifler, pleurer, et maintenant défaillir devant un homme! Celui-là même que j'ai giflé ! C'est impossible, je dois me reprendre. Les deux bras tendus en appuie sur la table du salon, je ferme les yeux et respire du mieux que je peux.

_ Ça va ?

Je me redresse la main sur le cœur. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu descendre les escaliers. Je me tourne vers lui et mon cœur fait un nouveau bon dans ma poitrine. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues avec violence et je détourne rapidement le regard.

_ Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais est-ce que vous auriez une chemise à me prêter. Je ne peux pas remettre la mienne pour le moment.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser. C'est moi qui suis désolée.

Mes pas me conduisent vers les escaliers mais mes yeux restent fixer au sol afin de ne pas croiser son regard. Son reflet dans la salle de bain ne lui as pas rendu justice. Il est encore plus beau, là debout devant moi avec la faible lumière du salon jouant sur sa peau nue. A fuir son regard, j'ai dû mal juger de ma trajectoire parce qu'au moment de le dépasser, mon épaule frôle son bras. A ce contact, c'est tout mon corps qui se tend et j'inspire difficilement. Je le distance dans les escaliers et vais dans la chambre de mes parents pour lui pendre une chemise. En sortant l'une des chemises de mon père du placard, je réalise que ce matin, il aurait été impossible pour moi de faire ça. Donner une ses des chemises à un inconnu. Pourtant ce soir, je n'ai pas le sentiment que ce soit si grave. Je me retourne et manque lui rentrer dedans.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que !

Il me rattrape des deux mains et je me stabilise contre lui pour ne pas chuter. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je suis partagée entre l'envie violente de le repousser et celle tout aussi violente de maintenir ce contact aussi longtemps que possible. Sa peau est chaude sous mes doigts et ses mains qui me retiennent me laissent imaginer comme se serait bon de me laisser aller contre lui quelques secondes. Juste un instant, j'aimerai savoir ce que cela fait de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. De ne plus tout supporter seule et de fermer les yeux sans inquiétude… cela fait si longtemps maintenant que je n'ai pas connu ce sentiment.

Nous ne bougeons toujours pas et plus le temps passe et plus cette position devient embarrassante pour lui comme pour moi. Si j'avais réagi tout de suite et que je l'avais repoussé tout cela serait déjà oublié mais maintenant… il y a un doute. Quelque chose vient de se passer et nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si de rien n'était, si ? Mes doigts se recroquevillent sur sa peau, le ridicule de la situation me frappe de plus en plus. Comment ai-je pu croire que… il va sans doute pensé que je suis folle ou désespérée qui sait. Le seul fait de l'imaginer m'emplit soudain de colère. Je m'apprête à me dégager quand je le sens se raidir. Petit à petit, ses bras me ramènent vers lui et se referment sur moi en un rempart réconfortant. Un de ses bras remonte légèrement contre ma nuque me permettant ainsi de totalement me caler contre lui. La joue contre sa poitrine, je goûte enfin à une proximité que je n'avais jamais expérimentée avec personne. Ma colère est retombée comme elle est venue et je profite de ce moment de répit qu'il m'accorde.

Les battements de son cœur résonnent à mon oreille et plus loin, j'entends le vent souffler. Je crois même apercevoir quelques flocons de neige virevolter à la fenêtre. Ce serait les premiers de l'année. Ma mère disait que les premiers flocons de neige étaient annonciateurs de changements et que ce que nous étions en train de faire au moment même où nous les apercevions étaient révélateurs de notre futur. Je n'y avais jamais cru mais ce soir, j'espérais secrètement qu'il y avait un peu de vrai dans tout ça.

Nous sommes restés un moment dans un silence devenu confortable. Puis il m'a doucement relâché avant de me prendre délicatement la chemise des mains et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. J'ai mis quelques instants avant de pouvoir bouger. Puis je suis redescendue à la cuisine après avoir passé autre chose sur moi et rapidement recoiffé mes cheveux. Je suis même allée vérifier que la grange était bien fermée pour la nuit. Maintenant, devant les fourneaux, je tache de ne pas penser à la suite en me focalisant sur la préparation d'un repas que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'espère ne pas prendre seule. Préparer une salade et faire cuire quelques légumes tout en réchauffant un reste de rôti n'est pas bien compliqué d'habitude mais cette fois-ci mon esprit vagabonde dans trop de directions. Je m'entaille le doigt de la pointe d'un couteau et le porte rapidement à ma bouche cherchant un linge propre pour arrêter le saignement.

_ Tenez.

Monsieur Mellark est à côté de moi. Depuis quand, je ne saurais le dire mais il est là me tendant un mouchoir propre et me souriant encore. Je prends le mouchoir certaine d'être plus rouge encore que les tomates que je viens de découper.

_ Asseyez-vous, je vais finir.

Il me décale du plan de travail et reprends le couteau que je viens de déposer d'une main experte. Finissant rapidement ce que j'ai laborieusement commencé. Mes yeux suivent le mouvement de ses doigts permettant à mon esprit échauffer de reprendre quelques repères simples et apaisants.

_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il regrette ce moment entre nous ? Regrette-t-il de m'avoir serré contre lui ? Je garde les yeux fixé sur le mouvement de ses mains incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

_ Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous avez dû subir ses dernières années. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ?

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Il parle de ce qu'il a dit dans la grange ?! Mais c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pas lui !

_ Non !

Ses yeux se plissent face à ma réponse. Je tente tant bien que mal de balayer le malentendu.

_ Non, je veux dire… non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais le faire. Je n'avais pas à réagir de cette façon, vous n'êtes pas responsable de la situation dans laquelle je me retrouve. Vous n'êtes qu'un employé et moi… j'ai été injuste envers vous. Accepter mes excuses et mes remerciements pour ce que vous avez fait pour mes bêtes. Et si vous acceptiez de dîner avec moi, je me sentirais un peu moins honteuse pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il vous plait.

Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans cet exercice. Je n'ai pas réussi à le regarder tout en parlant et je doute même d'y arriver de nouveau un jour. Je le sens sourire plus que je ne le vois mais sa voix porte jusqu'à moi. Pleine de douceur et de gentillesse, elle apaise mes craintes d'une façon que je ne m'explique pas.

Nous avons dîné tout en discutant pendant que dehors la neige tombe fortement. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, parce que cela ne peut pas venir de moi, mais je suis maintenant tout à fait à l'aise avec lui et il semble en être de même pour lui. Toutefois, nous nous regardons rarement dans les yeux. Monsieur Mellark m'explique comment avec son frère aîné, ils ont un jour décidé de piloter le petit avion de leur oncle. Décoller avait été plus aisé qu'ils ne l'auraient cru mais atterrir était une toute autre histoire.

_ Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Monsieur Mellark ! Vous auriez pu mourir.

Je souris. Il s'en rend compte aussi et quelque chose dans son regard m'envoie des ondes de bien-être.

_ Appelez-moi Peeta, s'il vous plait.

_ Si vous m'appelez Katniss.

_ D'accord Katniss.

Il y a un instant de flottement avant qu'il ne poursuive son histoire. Je crois que nous venons de passer un second cap en décidant de nous appeler par nos prénoms. J'ai dû mal à croire que nous vivons toujours la même journée tellement les événements qui se sont écoulés depuis ce matin sont à l'opposé les uns des autres. Et pourtant.

_ … et c'est là que j'ai repris les commandes de l'avion en priant pour que nous puissions nous poser. Ma mère nous a puni comme jamais mais mon oncle une fois l'affaire passée a commencé à me donner de vraies leçons de pilotage.

_ Donc vous savez piloter ?

_ Oui.

Je suis plutôt impressionnée, j'ai déjà vu des avions voler mais je ne suis jamais montée dans l'un d'entre eux. Ce doit être enivrant.

_ J'aimerai savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on est là-haut. Seul aux commandes.

_ Je pourrais vous y emmener un jour si vous voulez ?

Je reste coite. Que répondre à ça. Je ne veux pas y voir plus que de la gentillesse mais une partie de moi se pose des questions. Est-il toujours comme ça ? Ou est-ce seulement avec moi ? Je souris en guise de réponse et commence à débarrasser. Nous avons fini de manger depuis longtemps, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous attarder comme ça autour de cette table. En posant la vaisselle dans l'évier, je remarque comme tout est blanc dehors. On ne distingue rien à 2 mètres. J'allume la radio et cherche une station d'informations météorologiques. La voix du présentateur parle de vague de froid imprévue et de chutes de neige jusque tard dans la nuit. Peeta ne pourra pas repartir tout de suite. Je souris en pensant que nous avons encore quelques heures à passer ensemble.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ?

Il est à la porte de la cuisine, des plats en équilibre précaire entre les mains.

_ Oh ! Donnez-moi ça.

Je lui prends des mains et les posent sur la table près des autres couverts. Esquivant par la même occasion sa question. Je reprends un air neutre en lui faisant savoir que la météo n'est pas bonne mais qu'il peut attendre ici s'il le désire.

_ C'est gentil à vous mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ou faire courir sur vous une mauvaise réputation.

Une mauvaise réputation ? Les habitants de LaVeine ne se soucient pas assez des gens quand il le faut et beaucoup trop quand ce n'est pas nécessaire. Un autre jour, j'aurais sans doute eu cette réaction mais pas aujourd'hui. Ma propriété ne m'appartenant déjà plus vraiment, je vais bientôt devoir quitter cette région que j'ai toujours connu pour un avenir incertain alors ce que peut penser la bonne société de la ville ne m'intéresse plus. Et puis avec ce temps qui mettra son nez dehors pour venir jusqu'à chez moi, voir si je suis seule ou non ? Personne ne s'est jamais donné cette peine avant.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça Peeta. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

_ Je vous remercie.

Il s'approche alors et tourne machinalement les réglages de la radio pour arrêter son choix sur une station passant quelques titres musicaux. La dernière fois que j'ai écouté de la musique remonte à plus d'un an. Quelque part, c'est un beau cadeau que m'offre Peeta. Il me permet d'avoir d'autres souvenirs dans cette maison plutôt que de rester seule à broyer du noir.

_ Est-ce vous qui vous chargerez de revendre ma propriété ?

Ma question le désarçonne un instant car il me regarde avec un air triste sur le visage.

_ Je ne pense pas, non. Je ne m'occupe que de l'estimation. Pourquoi ?

_ J'aurais aimé que les prochains propriétaires puissent apprécier ce lieu autant que j'ai pu le faire. Je ne voudrais pas que tout cela soit perdu pour toujours.

_ Katniss vous… ne vous préoccupez pas de ça pour le moment. Vous êtes encore ici chez vous, profitez de ce moment et laisser les choses désagréables venir en leur temps. Ce sera bien assez tôt.

Il prend l'assiette que je viens de laver et l'essuie distraitement avec un chiffon. Je le regarde sans rien dire. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Je ne suis pas une experte en relations humaines mais je vois bien qu'il a quelque chose de différent… et j'aime ça.

_ Merci.

_ De quoi ? dit-il en suspendant son geste.

_ D'être comme vous êtes.

Il pose l'assiette, ses yeux bleus exprimant des sentiments que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Nos regards s'accrochent quelques secondes, quelques minutes, je ne sais pas… puis doucement, je le vois s'approcher de moi. Avec hésitation, précaution, comme s'il risquait de me faire fuir. Là, je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre de mes parents. Il me laissait la possibilité de tout arrêter. Il me laissait choisir de le suivre ou pas. Mes yeux s'attardent sur son visage, sur la douceur de ses traits. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ensuite, si je le laisse faire ? Si je le laisse continuer à avancer ? Est-ce que ce serait une erreur ? Est-ce que ce serait une évidence ? Tout à mes questionnements, je ne me rends pas compte que mon corps lui ne se pose pas autant de questions. Il avance vers lui aussi surement que lui vers moi et mes interrogations prennent fin quand il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre rencontre se déroulait de cette manière. Katniss est imprévisible, forte et tellement fragile à la fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais, je l'avais déjà croisé plusieurs fois à la banque. Bien sûr j'étais dans mon bureau, elle ne m'avait pas vu mais moi je l'avais remarqué si élégante et fière malgré les difficultés financières qu'elle traversait. J'avais pris connaissance de son dossier et mon respect pour elle n'avait fait que croître. J'avais demandé à m'occuper d'elle pour être certain qu'on ne chercherait pas à la voler. Je connaissais maintenant les manières de mes patrons et avant de leur donner ma démission, je me devais de faire ça pour elle. M'assurer qu'elle pourrait tirer un maximum de cette vente.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que mes sentiments envers elle, seraient si fort et mis à mal. Dès que nos regard s'étaient croisés, je l'ai senti : son hostilité envers moi et ma dévotion envers elle. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais sa situation n'était pas fameuse. Au moins, elle ne serait pas abuser sur la valeur de ses biens. Faire le tour de la propriété avec elle avait été à la fois fantastique et douloureux. Mon cœur était à l'écoute de ses réactions et sa détresse me touchait beaucoup plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Une femme comme elle ne méritait pas tant de souffrance. J'ai été maladroit dans la grange mais je voulais tellement l'aider. Heureusement les choses se sont arrangées d'une façon totalement inespérée. Même le ciel était de mon côté ! Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, j'ai mangé et discuté avec elle, j'ai entendu son rire et vu son regard briller. Et je l'ai embrassé. Je l'ai embrassé voulant profiter de l'instant, sans penser au lendemain, sans penser à l'après. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais pu retrouver une telle occasion.

Et puis je n'ai pas prévu la suite. Qui l'aurait pu ? Ça l'a dépassé elle aussi. L'attirance n'est pas restée que de mon côté. Elle est devenue réciproque, palpable, incontrôlable. La quitter le lendemain matin a été une torture. J'espère avoir été suffisamment rassurant. Je ne joue pas avec elle, je suis sérieux et tout ce que je veux c'est en finir rapidement pour revenir vers elle. Elle a eu l'air de me croire mais je commence à comprendre son fonctionnement, elle douterai plus tard. Alors pour éviter ça, j'ai fait attester tous les documents et je suis en train de lui écrire cette lettre. Elle recevra le tout d'ici trois-quatre jours et je serais de retour d'ici deux semaines. Elle aura le temps d'y réfléchir et de vérifier que tout ce qui y est noté est on ne peut plus légal. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie par quelque chose. Les souvenirs de notre nuit passé ensemble me reviennent en mémoire et je m'endors heureux, bercé par les vibrations de la carlingue.

C'est plus fort que moi je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je n'arrête pas de douter puis d'espérer pour recommencer à douter à nouveau. Tout a été parfait. Peeta a été parfait. Même quand je ne pensais qu'à le haïr pour ceux qu'il représentait, il était déjà tel qu'il devait l'être. De ma vie, je n'ai passé un moment pareil, notre complicité s'est installée si naturellement. Nous avons discuté, nous avons ri, nous nous sommes embrassés, nous avons… A chaque fois que j'y repense, je me surprends à rougir et à sourire sans fin pourtant, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je ne l'étais pas.

Mais au petit matin, j'ai eu peur. Peur d'avoir été crédule, peur d'avoir manqué de réflexion et de mettre mise dans une situation plus difficile encore. Mais il était là, il a su m'apaiser, me rassurer. Il devait partir pour deux semaines mais dès qu'il reviendrait, il ferait les choses comme il le faut, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a une idée pour la propriété mais tout ne dépend pas que de lui alors pour le moment, il me demande simplement de garder encore un peu espoir et de continuer à considérer cette maison comme la mienne. C'est tellement facile d'y croire quand il est là, mais tellement plus délicat, une fois seule. Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est parti et déjà mon monde ne tourne plus rond. Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ? Si vite ? Pourtant, je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre. Mon père me disait avoir aimé ma mère au premier coup d'œil. Je pensais bien sûr qu'il en rajoutait mais tout le monde pouvait voir que leur amour était fort et sincère. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas supporté sa perte, se laissant mourir à petit feu malgré la présence de ses enfants.

Pour ne pas laisser les mauvais souvenirs remonté à la surface, je sors de mes draps et enfile rapidement une robe de chambre et descends me faire du café. Il fait toujours aussi froid et cela aura le mérite de me réchauffer et de finir de me réveiller. L'horloge affiche midi. Je ne dormais pas aussi longtemps d'habitude mais depuis quelques jours, je dors beaucoup mieux et surtout bien plus longtemps. De loin, je vois que j'ai du courrier. J'hésite à sortir dans le froid simplement couverte d'une robe de chambre mais nous sommes dimanche, ce qui suppose que le courrier est là depuis hier. Avec le temps qu'il a fait, je ne suis pas sortie mais il y a peut-être des nouvelles de Peeta dans cette boite, je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. J'ouvre la porte et me précipite à l'extérieur aussi rapidement que possible. Une épaisse enveloppe m'attend. Je sais à l'instant que c'est lui. Mon précieux paquet sous le bras, je fais rapidement demi-tour et rentre me mettre au chaud. Tout en me versant une bonne dose de café chaud, je tourne l'enveloppe dans tous les sens, elle a fait du chemin. Son écriture est belle et régulière, je ne suis qu'à moitié étonnée. Je l'ouvre et en sors une feuille de papier ainsi qu'une autre enveloppe plus épaisse.

 _Ma douce Katniss,_

Rien qu'à ces mots, je me sens apaisée.

 _J'espère que ce colis ne mettra pas trop de temps à te parvenir. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails dans cette lettre-çi mais sache qu'un double de ses documents se trouve chez maître Abernathy, notaire agréé à Little Rock. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre ce que je m'apprête à te dire mais je veux que tu saches que je l'ai fait pour toi et que je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines me devoir quelque chose en retour. Ces heures passées avec toi ont été les plus belles de ma vie et s'il ne doit pas y en avoir d'autres sache que je les chérirais comme un précieux trésor jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…_

Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? Mes mains se serrent nerveusement autour de la mince feuille de papier.

 _… La propriété est à toi. Enfin, elle le sera dès que tu auras signé les documents ci-joints. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je l'ai racheté pour toi. Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie mais ma décision était prise au moment même où tu quittais la grange en pleur. Rien de ce qui s'est passé ensuite ne m'a influencé dans un sens ou dans un autre et même si tu me disais aujourd'hui, ne plus jamais vouloir me revoir, cela ne changerait rien. Soit dès maintenant rassurée: tu n'auras à quitter cet endroit que lorsque tu l'auras décidé…_

Je porte mes mains à ma bouche incapable d'en lire d'avantage. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. J'ouvre la deuxième enveloppe et parcours rapidement les documents qui accompagnent son courrier. Tout a l'air vrai, je suis de nouveau la propriétaire, je ne dois plus rien à la banque. Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? Tout ce bouscule dans ma tête et je me lève de ma chaise pour faire quelques pas. Sa lettre en main, je regarde par la fenêtre puis mes yeux font le tour du salon. Je ne vais pas partir. Les larmes coulent sans prévenir mais pour une fois, ce sont des larmes de joies.

Katniss doit avoir reçu mon courrier maintenant. Je ne peux pas l'appeler pour connaitre sa réaction mais hier je lui ai envoyé une lettre contenant plus de détails que la précédente. Je veux qu'elle soit au courant de tout avant que je ne revienne. C'est risqué mais je ne peux pas lui mentir, si nous devons construire quelque chose, ce devra être sur de bonnes bases. Quelque chose frappe contre la porte du bungalow et me fait sursauter.

_ Mellark ! On attend plus que toi.

J'attrape ma veste et rejoins les autres dehors.

_ Alors ? On a failli t'attendre mec.

Tom était déjà prêt à lancer une autre motte de terre.

_ Oh, lâchez moi un peu, je vous aurais rattrapé de toute façon, dis-je en sautant à l'arrière de la camionnette.

_ Ah ah ! O'Dair, je crois que le p'tit est en entrain de se foutre de ton bolide, balança O'Brien.

_ Moi je crois surtout qu'il se prend pour un super héros les gars. Regardez-le ! Il est amoureux et dans quelques instants, il va lui pousser des ailes.

Je balance mon bras en direction de Johnson qui l'esquive sans problème.

_ Oh oh, tout doux les gars déjà que la route est défoncée, si en plus vous commencez à danser la gigue ! Il est trop tôt pour me faire chier !

_ Le soleil est levé depuis longtemps O'Dair.

_ Le soleil tourne pas rond dans ce bled, à 4h il était déjà là ! Pour moi avant 8h c'est trop tôt !

Je souris pendant que Finnick tente de maintenir le véhicule sur la route. Une semaine que je suis là avec eux, en plein pacifique sud, pour des essais de pilotage. Qu'on le veuille ou non, une partie du monde est en guerre et le pays ne peut pas totalement l'ignorer même si pour nous tout cela reste encore bien flou. Mais pour le moment tout ce que je veux c'est en finir avec ça et rentrer auprès de Katniss. En attendant, je vais devoir les supporter encore un peu et prendre mon mal en patience. En même temps, il y a pire comme paysage. Mais yeux se promènent le long de la baie de Pearl Harbor puis vers le ciel sans nuage en me disant qu'avec un peu de chance, je reviendrais peut-être ici, avec elle un jour.

Je reste quelques minutes totalement immobiles puis je finis tant bien que mal de lire sa lettre. Elle est datée du 2 décembre et il sera de retour le 15 d'après ce qu'il écrit. Nous pourrons alors discuter tranquillement tous les deux. Je m'approche du calendrier et entoure la date de son retour avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes déjà le 7 ce qui fait que je n'ai plus que semaine à attendre. Dehors la neige recommence à tomber. Ma mère avait peut-être raison finalement, les premières neiges annoncent des changements.

Debout devant la fenêtre et tandis que l'horloge sonne 13h, je regarde tomber la neige et espère que ce noël 1941 ne sera pas comme les autres.


End file.
